Nothing goes more
by Dreamer Vampire
Summary: Cette fanfiction est bien plus avancée sur vd.fr or, j'ai décidé de poster ici les chapitres qui seront plus osés. Le texte voudra donc dire la même chose mais les scènes hard/hot seront plus explicites. Fiction sur la team couple Klaroline, je tenais vraiment à revisiter ce couple qui selon moi, a été gâché dans la série. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques alors n'hésitez pas


La blonde chevelure bouclée se déposa sur l'oreiller doux et moelleux de la jeune femme. On pût distinguer pour bruit de fond un long soupir lorsqu'elle s'affala sur son lit. La journée venait d'être très longue pour Caroline Forbes. Elle avait cru devoir soutenir sa meilleure amie dans le deuil de celui qu'elle aimait, avait failli se faire tuer par une bande de sorcière mais par-dessus tout, elle l'avait revu. Il était parti depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il l'avait abandonné, sans un mot, sans un dernier au revoir. Certes, elle savait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute, elle n'avait pas essayé de le retenir ni de lui donner une seule raison valable de rester, mais son départ l'attristait tout de même, malgré le fait qu'elle le dissimule. Il avait toujours été le méchant, craint de tous et pourtant, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, d'une manière qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer. Avec elle, il devenait plus doux, toujours imprévisible mais elle avait conscience qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Elle s'en voulait de s'être déjà servie de cette affection qu'il ressentait pour se sortir d'affaires relativement complexes. Le mal était fait, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et elle le savait. Mais, à son grand étonnement, lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé à l'aide, il était venu et l'avait aidé. Il avait fait une entrée des plus remarquables, comme à son habitude et elle adorait ça. Cette puissance l'attirait. Elle qui avait toujours été faible ou, en tout cas considéré tout comme, sans arrêt elle n'avait été que le second choix des autres et elle n'était jamais vraiment parvenue à se faire respecter, contrairement à lui. On la maternisait sans cesse, on ne la croyait pas capable d'être forte, de savoir gérer une situation. Lui avait été le premier à vraiment la brusquer, à lui faire courir des risques, à douter d'elle-même, mais aussi parfois à la faire rêver comme jamais. Dès qu'elle pensait à tout ça, elle avait juste envie d'être à ses côtés. Mais, si elle osait ne serait-ce que d'y songer, elle se remémorait aussitôt qu'il était également un hybride sanguinaire, prêt à tuer sans remord pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, et qu'à vouloir se rapprocher de lui, elle risquait fortement de perdre tous ses proches.

Elle voyait le bon côté des choses en se disant que tout ça était derrière elle, puisque les conséquences de sa dernière entrevue avec lui ont été que son actuel petit-ami, Tyler, pouvait revenir en ville. Ce geste l'avait profondément touchée. Elle était très heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver son premier amour mais elle savait pertinemment que lorsque le seul et l'unique Niklaus Mikaelson se met en tête de chasser quelqu'un et de le tuer, il le fait, peut-importe ce que pense les gens, peut-importe le temps que ça lui prendra et peut-importe à qui ça déplaira et surtout, jamais il ne changera d'avis. Et pourtant, il avait bien mit un terme à toutes vengeances envers le petit hybride qu'il avait créé et même pire, l'avait autorisé à retourner à Mystic Falls. Etait-ce un piège ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle en doutait. Lui faire ça aurait été la poignardé dans le dos. Elle préférait encore qu'il le tue tout de suite plutôt qu'il le laisse revenir pour ensuite le tuer tout de même.

Elle sortit de ses songes lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit ressemblant à un craquement de parquet. Elle décolla son regard de la fenêtre donnant sous le ciel bleu foncé rempli d'étoile, signe que l'heure était très tardive, pour se retourner du côté de la porte et là, à son grand étonnement, elle revit un visage qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle avait rêvé de le retrouver, elle avait été jusqu'à supplier pour espérer revoir son visage rien qu'une dernière fois. Et enfin, alors que ce l'espoir était en train de la quitter, il était là, devant elle. Elle entendit cette voix rauque qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui avait manqué par-dessus tout lui avouer « Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ». Elle se leva d'un bon et se jeta à son coup, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher. Il prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains puis l'embrassa et couvrit son visage de délicat baisé. Le bonheur l'envahit subitement. Elle aurait tout donné pour que cet instant dure éternellement. Elle lui offrit un baiser passionné alors qu'il laissa glissé sa main sur le bas de son dos. Elle fût soudainement prise de frisson après ce geste. Instinctivement, elle passa sa main sur la sienne et l'enleva de cet endroit qui la gênait. Mais cela ne calma pas les ardeurs du loup-garou qui les laissa vagabonder sur sa poitrine. Encore une fois, elle se sentit comme refroidit. Pourquoi le repoussait-elle alors qu'elle avait été envahie par l'euphorie cinq minutes avant en le revoyant ? Une montagne de questions s'introduisirent dans sa tête, elle croyait que celle-ci allait exploser. Une part d'elle espérait qu'il ne le remarque pas mais, elle avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle le rejetait naturellement, pourquoi elle osait espérer qu'il ne la touche pas d'avantage.

Lorsqu'elle retira à nouveau la main du jeune homme de là où elle était logé, le jeune loup se stoppa tout de suite et se recula instantanément d'un pas avant de lui demander, l'agacement montant dans son ton :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai passé une dure journée aujourd'hui et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Bonnie ou d'Elena.

Elle ressentie soudainement un sentiment de culpabilité. Certes, elle n'avait pas vraiment menti puisqu'il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de ses deux amies mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait repoussé et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle devrait affronter cette vérité un jour ou l'autre. Tyler stoppa sa réflexion après un court instant de silence :

Elles vont bien ?

Je n'en sais rien, justement. Bonnie devrait avoir remis le voile en place à l'heure qu'il est et je pense qu'Elena n'est pas tout à faire prête à dire adieu à son frère, ce que l'on peut tout à fait comprendre.

Et toi, comment ressens-tu la situation ?

J'espère que ma meilleure amie n'a pas laissée sa vie dans une incantation et que l'autre de ne va pas se suicider par désespoir. Alors actuellement j'attends d'en savoir plus.

Subitement, une sonnerie stridente coupa leur conversation. Caroline attendit brièvement une réponse de Tyler qui ne vint malheureusement pas, alors elle le dépassa et prit son portable, posé sur sa table de nuit, qui sonnait encore et encore. Elle fût comme paralysé quand elle vit le nom du double Petrova s'afficher sur son écran. Elle allait enfin savoir tout ce qu'il c'était passé en son absence et surtout, comme ses proches allaient. Elle hésita un traitre instant puis décrocha enfin. A son grand effroi, elle entendit des pleurs incessants à l'autre bout du fil puis enfin, une voix, celle de son amie, lui déclarant d'une voix tremblante, auteur de ses larmes :

Caroline ! Je t'en prie vient vite aux grottes… Sous le terrain des Lockwood…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'est Bonnie… Dépêche-toi

La bombe venait d'être lancée. Toutes les pensées, même et surtout les pires, se mirent à traverser l'esprit de la blondinette. Qu'était-il arrivé de si grave pour que son interlocutrice soit autant en détresse ? Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle comprenait. Elle assimilait chaque morceaux du puzzle qu'elle détenait et comprenait, petit à petit. Elle savait que Tyler avait entendu sa conversation alors, elle ne lui donna pas plus d'information, raccrocha et usa de sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au lieu donné par son amie.

Après un très court trajet qui pourtant lui avait semblé interminable, elle arriva enfin et vit la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Une brune chevelure tremblait tellement la personne pleurait, et elle était agenouillée. Elle s'avança alors d'un pas et aperçut avec horreur devant quoi, devant qui, son amie était. Un corps, inerte, à la peau mate et possédant un visage qui lui était plus que familier. Presque instantanément, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elena tournai alors la tête en sentant la présence de son amie derrière elle et lui lança un regard implorant son aide. Caroline qui ne pouvait accepter la vérité balbutia plusieurs « Non… » En secouant doucement sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle essaya en vint de reprendre ses esprits et demanda tout en commençant à trembler de douleur :

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne sais pas... Je suis arrivée ici pour voir comment elle allait quand je l'ai retrouvée là…

Caroline se rappela de son ancien statut de Miss Mystic Falls ainsi que de ses devoirs. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, partir dans le même état que celui de son amie, elle devait vite faire quelque chose. Mais comme elle savait qu'elle était incapable de prendre une décision convenable, elle prit son portable et appela Damon.

Lorsque ce dernier décrocha enfin, elle prit une voix des plus neutres, tentant de masquer tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour qu'il comprenne exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Avant même qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, elle déclara :

Nous avons un énorme problème. Rejoint nous vite sous le terrain des Lockwood.

Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le vampire inquiet qui entendait des pleurs en bruit de fond et qui remarquait tout de même la fausse-voix-rassurante de Caroline.

Vient, tu comprendras.

Et elle raccrocha aussi sec. L'aîné des Salvatore ne se posa pas plus de questions et partit aussi sec pour les rejoindre. Une petite minute après, il arriva et constata à son tour l'effroyable scène. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été ami avec Bonnie et, à vrai dire, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Mais la voir ainsi l'avait fait réaliser que cette perte l'affectait tout de même. Il se ressaisit aussitôt et pensa à ce qui était le plus important pour lui, sa bien-aimée, et il devait l'aider. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elena tourna la tête vers lui et il pût apercevoir ses yeux rouges, vides de toute gaieté et remplit de larmes. Faiblement, elle se releva et il se blottit contre lui, pleurant encore plus qu'avant.

Caroline quant à elle resta là, plantée, totalement perdue, incapable de bouger mais aussi, elle se sentait seule. Damon accomplissait son rôlet, il consolait sa meilleure amie et c'était bien normal.

Mais elle, qui allait être là pour la soutenir ? Elle avait repoussée Tyler il y a peu et étrangement, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle ressentait un immense vide mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être comblé par celui qui lui servait de petit-ami.

Alors que plus personnes n'étaient en possession de trouver quelque chose de correct à dire, une voix se mit à retentir derrière eux. Caroline crut rêver, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'y croyait pas. Elena elle, même si ses sanglots étaient forts, avait entendu elle aussi ce son si familier, si courant qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais entendre. Damon fût le premier à diriger ses yeux vers la silhouette qui s'avançait de plus en plus vers eux et lui, avait compris ce que l'inconnu avait dit. La voix rauque résonna à nouveau et répéta les mêmes mots que tout à l'heure « Je peux vous expliquer… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La silhouette se grossissait de plus en plus, l'ombre s'écartait un peu plus de son corps à chacun de ses pas et, laissait enfin, au bout d'un instant, apparaître son visage aux yeux de tous. La brunette sanglotant toujours, se stoppa nette après avoir relevée la tête de son logis si apaisant. Elle eut le souffle coupé, elle se sentait chavirer, ses jambes fléchirent même un tantinet. Son souffle devint plus perceptible mais toujours aussi saccadé et frêle, voir même plus qu'avant.

Blondie quant à elle n'était pas vraiment mieux. Dès qu'elle avait tourné son regard vers le nouveau venu, elle avait compris que les ennuis ne faisaient que débuter. Même si elle se questionnait sur lui, elle n'oubliait absolument pas le trou qui venait de s'être installé dans son cœur, dû à la découverte macabre du corps inerte de sa meilleure amie. A vrai dire, le mystérieux arrivant n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde, c'est que sa sorcière préférée soit encore de ce monde.

Elena, qui était pourtant au bord de l'évanouissement, arriva néanmoins à balbutier après un instant :

- Jeremy ?

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, se détacha réellement de son bien-aimé puis courut vers son frère, se jetant dans ses bras.

Le cadavre de Bonnie n'avait pas échappé au petit Gilbert, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais, il savait où était son devoir. Il devait s'occuper de sa sœur, la protéger et l'aider à se reconstruire, tout en tentant de s'aider lui-même au passage. En attendant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est la serrer très fort dans ses bras et il n'y manqua aucunement.

Une fois leur étreinte terminée, l'aîné des Salvatore ramena tout le monde à la raison en posant La question essentielle :

- Comment ça se fait que tu es encore là ?

- Bonnie s'est sacrifiée pour m'empêcher de retourner de l'autre-côté...

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- J'n'en sais rien. Elle a juste... Réussie.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que Jeremy arrivait à expliquer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum la situation. Une tâche bien ingrate à son goût mais, il n'avait gère le choix.

La grande sœur releva la tête de son logis temporaire et, jeta un œil à son amie puis à son boyfriend, essayant de décrypter leurs émotions et de savoir où se positionner dans une telle situation.

Damon, à son grand étonnement, ressentit une vielle sensation qui ne l'avait pas traversé depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des siècles. Il se mit à laisser émettre une lueur d'espoir chez lui-même. Si Jeremy avait pu échapper à la mort, peut-être que d'autres personnes aussi, peut-être qu'Alaric aussi. Rassemblant son courage dans sa voix pour ne laisser paraître aucune faille, il questionna à nouveau le petit brunet :

- Tu es le seul à être revenu ?

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

- J'n'en sais rien.

- Il doit être le seul… Intervint Elena, la voix semi-tremblante

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Rétorqua la blondinette qui semblait s'être fait oublier

- Parce-que quand je suis arrivée dans le sous-terrain, voulant savoir si Bonnie allait bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre...

- Et qui donc ? S'inquiéta le beau vampire

- Kol. Et il avait la ferme intention de me faire payer sa mort. J'ai failli périr quand brusquement, il a disparu, comme évaporé.

- Il a dû repartir de l'autre-côté... Conclu Jer'

Damon eu du mal à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il était en colère et dépité en même temps. Cocktail qui ne lui réussit pas vraiment en général. Il en voulait à la terre entière. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était retrouver son copain de beuverie, celui avec qui il s'était brouillé plus d'une fois mais, qui restait tout de même son seul et unique véritable ami.

Pour lui, Jeremy n'avait jamais servi à rien et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Il était déjà revenu plusieurs fois des morts sans jamais avoir vraiment de raisons évidentes. La seule chose pour laquelle le vampire tolérait ses retours, c'est que son départ aurait vraiment attristé celle qu'il aime. Mais cela ne changeait pas son point de vu, Jeremy ne servirait jamais à rien et il ne méritait pas de revenir une énième fois sur terre.

Alaric le méritait. Ce mec aimait la vie, arrivait à trouver des solutions là où il n'y en avait pas mais, n'avait pas pu profiter de tout ce que la vie a à offrir assez longtemps.

Sentant qu'il allait perdre son self-control, il ordonna subitement :

- Elena, rentre à la maison avec ton frère. Jeremy, finit de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le trajet. Caroline, appel Meredith, elle s'occupera de Bonnie. Moi je pars à la recherche de mon frère.

Personne n'osa broncher ou le contredire. Même s'il se contenait, on distinguait son agacement dans le ton de sa voix rauque.

Caroline se sentait incapable d'accomplir ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Elle venait de repousser Tyler et bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de l'avoir à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Mais elle avait éperdument besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Elle avait bien Stefan avec qui elle s'entendait bien, mais toute son attention serait centrée sur Elena et elle ne pouvait vraiment rien y faire. Elle allait être une fois de plus seule, avec une montagne de décisions à prendre et un deuil à faire, seule. Elle se demandait à quoi ça servait d'avancer si c'était pour le faire seul et, c'est à ce moment précis, qu'elle comprit enfin qui il lui fallait à ses côtés, pour l'éternité.


End file.
